Got a Feeling
by nzgurliedilemma
Summary: Rose Weasley is a 17 year old witch in her 6th year of Hogwarts. Scorpius Malfoy is a 17 year old wizard in his 6th year of Hogwarts. They never really knew each other, until now.
1. Why?

_A/N: I Do not own anything in this story. And I got the titile of the story from a black eyed peas song._

* * *

Rose Weasley is a 17 year old witch in her 6th year of Hogwarts.

Scorpius Malfoy is a 17 year old wizard in his 6th year of Hogwarts.

One in Gryffindor, the other in Ravenclaw. Sure they knew who each other was but never really had a conversation or gotten to really know the other, until now.

* * *

"Albus Severus Potter, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Rose screamed at her cousin as she entered the Gryffindor common room.

"What did I do?" Albus replied calmly, looking up from his chess game with Fred.

"It's not what you did, it's what you didn't do!" when all she received from Albus was a confused expression she elaborated. "you are the seeker of the Gryffindor Quiditch team, I am the captain and this afternoon we had practice, which I specifically told you this morning, which you did not attend!" her tone now changed from anger to frustration, "we are trying to prepare for our game this week against Ravenclaw which nobody else seems to care about apart from me!" Rose finally finished taking a deep breath and relaxing.

"Oh shit, sorry Ro I completely forgot, and it's not that I don't care, I do, our whole team does. You know how much I want to win the Quiditch cup. It's just that I have so much on my mind lately with the whole Annabelle thing and not to mention mid-terms." Albus spoke with sincerity so Rose walked over to sit with her cousins.

"Fine I'll let you off the hook just this once, but only because I want to hear all the gossip about you and Annabelle." Annabelle was one of their friends; she was a 6th year as well and was in Ravenclaw house. She had been their friend since first year and one of Rose's best girl friends, but Albus had always had a crush on her which only Rose knew about. They got along fine until recently when Albus asked her to the Halloween ball and she said yes that was yesterday and none of us had seen Annabelle since, except for classes.

"Well nothing much, you were there when everything happened, you know as much as I do, probably more actually since you talked to her in Charms today. We haven't really talked much since then." As Albus spoke a look of disappointment spread across his face. Rose knew that he wanted so much for Annabelle to like him as much as he liked her, but he was Self-conscious and didn't know what to.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Rose said in a stern voice. "Are you going to sit here playing chess and missing practice, or are you going to go and talk to her and make her realize why she said yes to you in the first place?!"

* * *

"Why did you say yes to him?"

"Because he asked, and I really do like him. Why? Do you think I should have said no?" Annabelle stood in the middle of the Ravenclaw common room and stared at Scorpius, waiting for an answer.

"Well no, I was just asking anyway, no need to get angry at me."

"I'm not angry at you I'm just sick of everybody questioning me about it. I mean what is the big deal about me going to the ball with Albus Potter?" At this Annabelle now turned to hear Roxanne's comment which was sure to come.

"It is because everyone else is jealous of you. Not my personal opinion since he is my cousin, but every other girl in the school is just drooling after him, and now that you two seem like an item, all of his fan girls are interested which makes this the biggest gossip since James got caught having sex in the broom shed in his 7th year." Roxanne said all this without even looking up from her _witch weekly_ magazine.

"Oh, okay. That makes sense, I guess." At this she slumped further into the couch she was sharing with her friends. It was silent in the common room now as they all contemplated what Roxanne had just said.

Scorpius broke the silence. "Wait if all the girls are drooling after potter, does that mean that they don't like me? Where are my fan girls?" He said jokingly with a crooked smile on his face. Scorpius always knew how to get people out of their trances and lighten up the mood even if it was with a REALLY bad joke.

"Of course not Scorpius, you have a fan club too in fact we should probably start our meeting now." Roxanne smiled and started to call the roll, "Annabelle?"

"Yes."

"Scorpius?"

"Present."

"Good we are all here today. First item on the agenda; group name, we need a name any ideas?" By now Roxanne had adapted quite a good New Zealand accent and was attempting to imitate the band manager character off Flight of the Conchords which was their new favourite muggle T.V. show from America.

Annabelle, Roxanne and Scorpius were rolling on the floor laughing when a whole group of first years walked past and sniggered and sent them into another wild fit of laughter which only subsided when they were sent to bed.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first story EVER so please leave coments and help me get better, I would really appreciate the help, but be gentle._

_This chapter is really short, just introducing the characters and how they realte to eachother mainly.  
_


	2. Plans

_A/N: Well here is the next chapter, it's not very good and I didn't really enjoy writing half of it, but ti is finished._

_Again I don't own anything in this story pretty much._

* * *

Rose slept in on Saturday morning, which would normally be a good thing, as she could catch up on rest, but she was planning on going to Hogsmead with Roxanne, Lily and Annabelle. (They were having a girls' shopping day.) Rose slowly turned, groaned and looked at the clock. Shocked she jumped out of her bed, at the sight of the time shown on the display. The Hogsmead group would be leaving in fifteen minutes and she wasn't even up.

Rose ran to her wardrobe and threw on the first muggle clothes she could find, she didn't bother to brush her hair she just started to run down the stairs, out of the portrait and straight into the group of people waiting to leave for Hogsmead.

"Good to see you Ms. Weasly just in time." Mr. Longbottom, a family friend and also head of Gryffindor, smiled at her as she took her place amongst her friends and family.

"I thought you had forgotten and just slept in as you usually did. Lucky for you it was Longbottom and he took his time doing the register." Roxanne whispered to her as they walked towards the carriages.

"Yeah, sorry, just got held up I guess."

"That's okay. By the way, what are you wearing?" Roxanne looked Rose up and down with a disapproved look on her face. Rose was wearing her black lace-up school shoes, with three-quarter orange cargos and a bright pink halter-neck; luckily she was covered with her big black coat.

"Um, I really don't know myself, aye." Rose said as she took her first look at what she was wearing. "Maybe we could stop at a clothes store first; I think that would be best."

"Yeah, I agree, but until then let's cover your-self up, no cousin of mine will be seen in THAT!" Roxanne tightened the strap on Rose's coat. Rose gave her a slightly annoyed but still grateful glance as they entered the carriage and went on their way to Hogsmead.

* * *

"Oh Rose look at this, it's a nice top, and cheap too." Lily yelled and Rose from across the store as she held up a bright yellow tank top.

"Yeah Lily, I think it is cheap for a reason, besides I already found an outfit that I like and I'm buying it now." Rose yelled back from the cashier.

As the four of them headed back to the streets of Hogsmead, Rose now wearing grey washed out jeans and a nice black and white stripped top with a mini waist coat over top, they bumped into Scorpius and a few of his friends. Roxanne and Annabelle greeted him with a hug as Rose and Lily just stayed behind them and observed and they had their pleasantries and parted their ways.

"I don't know why you insist on being friends with him." Rose scoffed as soon as they were far enough away that he wouldn't hear.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Scorpius is a really great guy, just give him a chance, and please don't believe all the stories you hear from your parents." Roxanne said in a very defensive tone.

"Yeah, and plus even so not everyone ends up like their parents. What about Lysander? He is nothing like either of his parents. He concentrates in class, sticks to the facts and is very sociable" Annabelle exclaimed. And she was mostly right; his mother never paid any attention, to anything even now.

"Fine okay, I'll give him a chance, I'll say hello next time we see him." Rose said, just trying to move the conversation along.

"Okay what about right now? We can ask the boys if they want to have lunch with us in the new cafe." Roxanne suggested while grabbing Rose's arm and pulling her in the direction Scorpius went.

As they reached the boys who were now sitting on a bench, Roxanne nudged Rose to ask Scorpius. So she reached out a hesitant hand to tap his shoulder but before she touched him, he turned around quickly, this frightened Rose making her scream and jump. Everyone went into fits of laughter including Scorpius' friends; Jethro and Lysander. Even rose laughed after her heart rate slowed to a normal pace.

The laughter started to die down and Roxanne whispered to Rose, "Go on ask him, or I will not let you borrow my dress for the Halloween ball."

Reluctantly Rose stood up straight and spoke to the group of still laughing guys. "Um... erm... do you guys want to get lunch with us... There is a new cafe just over there." She pointed towards a little building with miss-matched chairs and tables outside for people to sit and eat.

"Yeah, sure, that sounds great, I'm starving" Scorpius spoke for his group, and the seven of them all headed towards the cafe.

* * *

After they were all seated at the table they constructed out of other smaller tables (the tables wouldn't seat more than five.) Scorpius was sitting between Rose and Roxanne, Lily was at the only head of the table and Annabelle sat between her Ravenclaw friends Jethro and Lysander.

Throughout the meal Scorpius stole glances of Rose trying to embed the profile images into his brain, for a later date. Scorpius could not understand how that much beauty could be concentrated into only one body; he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Scorpius what do you think?" Jethro asked Scorpius, taking him out of his dreamy trance and he forced his eyes away from Rose.

"About what?"

"The 'History of magic' essay. Did you finish it?" We were talking about how hard it was." Jethro informed Scorpius on their conversation as Scorpius was trying to collect his thoughts.

"Oh... um... Yeah, I finished it last night, but it was quite hard." He scooped the answer of the question out of his already scrambled brain.

"What you already finished it? I haven't even started it yet." Rose exclaimed now turning towards Scorpius with her big brown eyes and curly red hair. Scorpius was sent straight back into his dreamy state and had trouble trying to ignore the musical voice that just spoke to him and instead carry on the conversation with the goddess.

"Um... yeah, if you want I can help you with it?" Scorpius offered Hoping that her answer would be yes.

"Actually that would be a big help, 'History of magic' is my worst subject and since you are top of the class. That would be really good. Thanks. Um, when do want to get started? It's due on Wednesday." Rose was now smiling at Scorpius who blushed and thought quickly.

"How about tomorrow, in the library?"

"Yeah that would be perfect. Say two o'clock?"

"Sure that's fine with me, which gives us plenty of time before the game." Scorpius was referring to the Quidditch game between her team and his. Scorpius was the Keeper of the Ravenclaw team and also Rose's opposition on the field as she was a chaser.

They all finished their meal and by the time that the girls had finished shopping it was time to head back to Hogwarts.

* * *

"So are you nervous about your study date?" Roxanne chimed in Rose's ear in the carriage ride back to school.

"It is not a date! I just need help with essay and he offered to TUTOR me, nothing more, nothing less. So just leave it." Rose was getting frustrated at all the comments she was receiving from her cousins and friends on the matter.

"Sure, sure, believe what you want." Annabelle added to the conversation the rest of the carriage ride was silent as Rose imagined their study session. _It's not a date and I don't like him, but those eyes sure are easy to get lost in... SHUT UP ROSE! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT THAT! He is going to help you pass 'History of magic', which you need to if you want to be head girl next year. _Rose was having an internal fight about what she thought the study session really was. _Well it's not that I don't think he's hot, I know he is, every girl in the school knows he is. It's just that... well... he's a MALFOY!_

Rose eventually gave up the fight and allowed herself to replay their lunch together over and over again, just thinking back to when their eyes met and she was sure she would drown.

_

* * *

A/N: Again I really appreciate each and every review I get. It really does help me._

_Unfortunately I have to go back to school tomorrow and I can only update on weekends as it is a boarding school and they block most sites. I may be able to get one more chapter in but don't count on it._


	3. The Deal

_A/N: This is the third chapter, but it will be a week before I can update again._

_I don't own anything in this story._

_

* * *

_

Rose was nervous about her study session with Scorpius and she didn't know why, she had tried and failed to convince herself that it was only because she really wanted to pass her 'history of magic' essay and nothing more, but she was smarter than that.

She headed towards the library at 1:45 because she didn't want to be late, also because she wasn't sure they would have enough time for her to do her essay before the quidditch game so she also carried with her, her quidditch bag with all her gear in it.

As Rose turned the last corner to the library she saw her tutor standing at the entrance with books and bag in hand, he must have had the same thoughts as Rose. She took a deep breath and walked towards the blonde boy.

"Good your early, look I was thinking that if we really do this essay fast we may have enough time to warm up for the game." Scorpius seemed worried that if he didn't prepare properly then they would lose.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea, I just really want to get this essay out of the way, and it doesn't need to be perfect." Rose replied as the two of them walked side by side towards the nearest table.

They worked hard, only ever talking about the essay. They were finished with more than enough time to warm up, so they decided to just stay in the library together a little longer.

"Yeah... Well my dad wasn't exactly a great guy when he was at school, so I decided I didn't want to make the same mistakes, which is why I asked the hat to put me in any house but Slytherin." Scorpius replied to Rose's question.

"Wow, I always thought you would be just like your father, considering all of the stories I heard about him growing up. But I guess I was wrong."

"Well not completely, I still have the looks and all the girls following me, like my father did." Scorpius laughed.

"Now that is debatable." Rose joked as they both laughed quietly.

The two continued to talk until Albus came running through the door.

"ROSE!" Albus exclaimed while quickly making his way through the shelves and students towards them. "The quidditch game! It starts in exactly three minutes!"

"Shit! We completely forgot, come on Scorpius you don't want to let your team down, we have to go!" Rose grabbed Scorpius' wrist and they took off down the halls, leaving all their work on the table in the library.

* * *

Scorpius entered the changing room for Ravenclaw and got changed as quickly as he could, he was the only person in there because everyone else was waiting on the field for both him and Rose. Scorpius walked out to the field and was there just in time to make his way towards the posts before the whistle blew. He scanned the game in search for Rose but couldn't seem to find her. _Did she not get changed in time, and was not allowed to play the game? _Scorpius asked himself, if that was what happened he could help but blame himself for keeping her distracted. Suddenly a flash or red flew into his view as Rose took a shot at the goals. Scorpius easily intercepted her attempt throwing the ball to one of his team mates.

"Nice try Weasley but you have to try better than that!" Scorpius yelled to Rose as she raced towards the Ravenclaw with the Quaffle.

"I HOPE YOU HAVE BOUGHT YOUR UMBRELLA'S WITH YOU BECAUSE IT IS GOING TO BE A MESSY GAME. LOOK AT THOSE RAIN CLOUDS; IT'S ONLY A MATTER OF TIME." Rob Jordan spoke over the loud speaker, and sure enough not a minute after that the rain started to pour down.

Scorpius now scanned the crowd to check that his parents were there and with an umbrella, Scorpius constantly worried about his parents. Scorpius scanned the usual spot but could see them anywhere; it was hard with all the umbrellas. As he was searching he was distracted when Rose came up and took a shot at the hoop.

"THAT'S TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" Rob exclaimed pulling Scorpius.

"Was that better?" Rose asked before racing off. Scorpius stared after the redhead, she was drenched and her hair clung to her face. As Scorpius watched her he noticed as a rogue Bludger headed straight to her. He contemplated quickly about what he should do. _Should I yell? Should I use my want and divert it? Or should I just race over and grab her away from it?_

But before he could do anything Rose was already falling to the ground and there was only one option now that the Bludger was out of the equation. Scorpius raced down towards her and caught her only a metre before the ground. Scorpius held her unconscious body in his hands unable to breathe let alone put her down. Both of the teams slowly descended, Albus was the last to arrive, he had been distracted when it happened and now had the the snitch in his hands.

"What happened?" He exclaimed when he reached Scorpius.

"She got hit by a Bludger, and fell off her broom unconscious. I saw it all happen but I was too far away to do anything. Luckily Scorpius caught her before she hit the ground, her injuries could have been a lot worse." Annabelle who was a chaser for the Ravenclaw team informed Albus about what happened to his best friend and cousin.

"Wow. Do you think she will be alright?"

"Yeah she should be fine, but we still need to get her to the hospital wing." Annabelle replied to Albus.

""Move out, move out. Get back to your houses the game is over." McGonagall was ordering people away as she made her way towards Rose. "Oh dear, Malfoy could you please carry her to the Hospital wing and tell the nurse what happened."

"Sure, I can do that." Scorpius whispered, these were the first words he had said since Rose fell. Scorpius carried Rose all the way back to the castle without using any magic.

When he arrived he placed Rose down on a bed with care, and informed the nurse about her injuries. Scorpius blinked the moisture out of his eyes by the time all of her team mate joined them after they had a shower and were now wearing muggle clothes, at this point Scorpius realised he was still wearing his muddy Quidditch gear.

He had been holding her hand, not to comfort her more for himself, but now he gently placed it by her side, got up and exited the room with a quite nod to Albus as he passed him in the door way.

* * *

Rose woke up in the hospital wing on Wednesday afternoon, she had a killer headache. She opened her eyes slowly and as they adjusted to the light Scorpius came into focus. He had been sitting by her bed side reading a book, but when she moved slightly he looked up. A smile spread across his face, almost splitting his face in two.

"She's awake!" Scorpius yelled to the nurse. "Are you okay? Does it hurt?"

"I'm okay. What happened? The last thing I remember is a Bludger coming straight for me. Did I fall off my broom?" Rose questioned Scorpius and he was happy to answer.

"You go hit in the head by a rogue Bludger and fell off your broom. I caught you before you hit the ground though. You've been unconscious for a few days now, it's already Wednesday." Scorpius replied still with a smile spread across his face.

"Wow, you caught me, thanks. Wait, Wednesday? Shit my 'History of magic essay is due!" Rose was now pondering where she had left her essay that she finished before the game.

"It's okay, you left it in the library and when I went back to get my stuff after the game I grabbed your essay just in case it got thrown out, so when you were still unconscious today I handed it in for you." Scorpius now held up her marked essay. "I asked if he could mark it now so you could have some good news when you woke up." The essay he handed her had her mark A- written in a big red marker.

"Thank you so much! First you save my life and now you save my grades." Rose stretched out her arms give him a hug when all of her friends and family walked through the door and headed straight for her bed.

"ROSE! Thank god you are awake. We were starting got worried that you were never going to make up." Albus, who was at the front of the crowd, exclaimed.

"Well I'm awake now. Oh blimey I almost forgot, what happened with the game?" Rose half asked Albus and half asked Scorpius. It was Albus who answered.

"We won, I had caught the snitch just before you fell. Your parents heard about you fall and got really worried, you should probably owl them and tell them you are fine now, okay."

"Sure I'll do that later but right now I would like to have a little rest if that's okay with you guys."

"Blimey, I thought you wouldn't want to sleep for a while, you already slept for three days. But okay, we'll leave you." Everyone who had just entered turned around and left all saying either "See you." Or, "Feel better."

As Scorpius got up to leave behind the large group Rose reached out for his hand, pleading him to stay. "I don't want to be alone right now, do you mind?"

"Sure I don't, but then why did you ask everyone to leave?" Scorpius was now getting very confused.

'I said I didn't want to be alone, but I also didn't want half the school asking me questions and smothering me. It's not like I could have asked most of them to go, it would have been rude."

"I didn't really guess you for an overly polite person to be honest."

"Well you obviously don't know me that well, do you?" Rose explained.

"I guess not. We should change that, I'll get to know you if you promise to try and get to know me, and not the me you think I am because of my father but the real me. Okay?"

"Okay it's a deal." Rose agreed.

"How about we make a little wager? If I know you well by the end of two weeks then I get something and the same goes for you."

"Okay, but what do you want?"

"I'm not sure yet. We can decide throughout the course of the two weeks."

Rose contemplated his proposal. " Okay, I agree to these terms, but to make it fair we cannot ask other people about each other so we will have to spend a lot of time together, are you okay with that?"

"That's fine with me, What about if we make a pact to sit with each other every class we have together and met in the library to study most nights, okay?"

"Okay it's a deal." Rose extended her hand towards Scorpius who shook it in agreement.

* * *

_A/N: If you like it please tell me so in a review, and if not also please tell me why._

_I'd like to thank MicheleHarper who has helped me a lot with this Fic._


	4. Wonky cross

_A/N: Chapter 4, enjoy, sorry it took so long to update and you are getting a few chapters really close together, but for a while I can only update on weekends.

* * *

_

Scorpius lay in bed, his mind replaying the last few days; his study date with Rose, the Quidditch game, constantly sneaking out of bed to check on Rose, getting a detention for sneaking out and finally this afternoon when Rose woke up and she asked _him_ to stay behind and they talked eventually coming to an agreement that they would get to know each other. It really was going his way; finally Scorpius was able to talk to the girl who had been on his mind since that fateful first day of Hogwarts.

Scorpius could remember when he had seen that small redhead girl across the platform of 9 ¾ and all he could think about from that day onwards was her, he didn't understand it at the time but he was falling in love with her. Third year was the year he started his preparations to ask her out by first becoming friends with her cousin and friend, who were in his house. Fourth year he made sure that he chose the same electives as her, which unluckily left him doing divination which he did not like at all. Fifth year he had decided to try and talk to her when she was in the library, he had noticed that she always went there after a fight with someone or losing a Quidditch game it was where she thought. But he had chickened out and accidently dropped books on her head when he ran away. Now, finally, in his second to last year, he was getting somewhere and he was feeling positive about it.

Scorpius eventually fell asleep, while thinking about what he would ask for if he won the bet.

* * *

"You can't tell anyone about this bet I have with Scorpius, okay? Can I trust you with that?" Rose sat in the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Okay but in return you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone what I told you about Annabelle, okay? It's embarrassing" Albus, who was sitting in the arm chair, replied.

"How is it embarrassing? All you did was miss her lips when you tried to kiss her." Rose laughed at her cousin's expense.

"Shut up. Just say you won't tell anyone or I will tell Hugo that you are making a deal with Malfoy, and we both know how protective he is when it comes to his big sister."

"Sure, it's a deal. Well I'm off to bed, it's funny how sleeping for three days can be so exhausting." Rose walked up the stairs towards her dorm, that night she dreamed about Scorpius and their conversation in the hospital wing.

* * *

Scorpius didn't eat much at breakfast on Thursday because he was too distracted with the Gryffindor table, one Person in particular, he was trying to decipher her feelings about their deal while she ate toast, but he gave up convincing himself that a mystery would be more exciting. Just before he was about to peel his eyes off her she looked up. Their eyes locked on each other, brown and grey; like nothing else existed except them he could no longer see or hear the hundreds of other people in the dining hall.

"Did you hear me? Scorpius? We have divination with Trelawney first." Roxanne attempted to get a response from him but so far had not succeeded. "What are you looking at?" Roxanne looked behind her, trying to follow Scorpius' gaze until she realized what had him so distracted. "I see it's my cousin again. Last time I caught you staring at her like this was last year when she had a broken arm from the library."

Scorpius turned to Roxanne now breaking the eye contact with Rose. "What, you knew about that?"

"Of course I did, I saw the whole thing happen, plus it's not half obvious that you have a crush on my dear cousin." Roxanne said sarcastically.

Scorpius had to admit that Roxanne was good, she was really observant and had even kept it quite this whole time. "So if you knew all along why didn't you say anything, or maybe even help me a little bit."

"Well before she didn't like you but now I think she does. Rose is not the type of person you can easily convince to do something you have to use trickery. It was my cunning mind that made her ask you guys to lunch on Saturday and if I hadn't done that where would we be now?"

"You think she like me?" Scorpius questioned completely ignoring everything else she said.

"She may not know it yet, but she obviously does. So what are you going to do next?"

Scorpius explained to Roxanne about the deal, that they had made on the way to class.

* * *

"Scorpius! Come sit with me." Rose heard Lucy call across the room.

"Um, not today thanks Lucy, I'm going to sit with Rose." Scorpius replied to Lucy politely and gave Rose a subtle smile and took his seat.

"Shhh children we have to get started with the lesson. Today we will be reading tea leaves. So everyone please turn to page 115 and follow the instructions and read your partners future. I will come around to check your work." Trelawney instructed in her usual shaky voice.

After they had both drank their tea, Rose and Scorpius exchanged cups and started to look back and forth between the leaves and their textbook.

Rose could hardly stand it. She could feel his gaze burning into the wall of hair she had between them, slowly tracing her neckline. Her thoughts wandered.

"Are you alright?"

"Uh... yeah..." CAUGHT.... "Umm looks like you have a... uh... what is that?"

"Oh wow that is weird... wonky cross?"

"I thought it was a sword..."

"Oh" Scorpius blushed. She looked so concerned. "So, sword then. What does that mean?

"It says here, 'courage, bravery, battles to be won'. Well thank god you're playing Slytherin this week,"

"Yeah lucky for you!" Scorpius laughed, trying to break the tension. As per usual, he succeeded, but only for a moment. Rose turned towards his cup again, frowning, reducing them to silence once more. He gazed absently at the sodden leaves lining the old china cup, watching Rose out of the corner of his eye. Once again, he was struck by her. The way her auburn hair spilled over her shoulders, forming graceful curls that perfectly framed the pale curve of her jaw. Her neck, cast into mystery by her loose tie and collar. He was completely absorbed, startled out of his reverie only when he became aware that he was being watched. The entire class had turned to face him, waiting with baited breath.

"Well? Mr Malfoy, are you having a vision?! My word! Children, he may indeed have the sight! What is it you see dear boy?"

Silence. Scorpius couldn't shake the memory of her gaze.

"What do you see?!" Trelawney was ecstatic. The whole class was staring. His cheeks burned.

"Uh... Wonky cross?"

* * *

Lost in thought, Rose sat in defence against the dark arts. It was last period on Friday, and she just wanted to do, was go to bed, she had a long week. "Okay, now kids get into pairs. I want you to practice this new spell. Use the charmed manikins on both side of the room." The professor instructed the class.

Rose was still in a half dreamy state, and had not yet moved from her desk. She had been day dreaming and drawing on some scrap parchment. "Very nice art work, the curves of those hearts are just flawless." Rose looked up to find Scorpius looking over her shoulder.

Rose blushed. She immediately threw the parchment into her bag and got up, almost knocking Scorpius to the ground. "Oh... Sorry... Are you okay?"

Scorpius regained his balance and looked the red head right in the eyes. "I am fine... Are you?" Scorpius pronounced each syllable clearly, so that she understood.

"I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Um... Maybe because, you haven't been paying attention, at all in any of your classes, I heard you haven't been sleeping, and you almost just knocked me over right then."

"Who told you haven't been sleeping? I've been sleeping just fine, thank you very much, besides, it is none of your business, whether I sleep, or pay attention in class. Thank you very much." Rose snapped and grabbed her bag before heading towards the door.

Scorpius couldn't move from where he was standing he was glued to the floor. "Where did she go?" The professor questioned a dumbstruck Scorpius.

"Um... she... erm... wasn't feeling well... I think she went to the hospital wing."

* * *

Rose sat at the table, near the back of the library, where the old textbooks were kept. People very rarely came back here. She was deep in thought when someone spoke, "Hey." Roxanne sat next to her. She had a worried look on her face; you know the look that the mothers get on their children's first day of school.

"What do you want Roxanne?"

"Nothing. Who said I wanted anything?" Roxanne received an evil glare that sent shivers down her spine. "Well now that you mention it, I was looking for the old 'Care of Magical Creatures' textbook. It's for my research essay."

"Roxanne, don't lie, you don't even take 'Care of Magical Creatures'."

"Fine... you win... I'll leave... But first, you have to tell me what happened, with you during 'Defence Against the Dark Arts'. I hear you just stormed out, with no explanation."

"Nothing happened." Rose replied quickly, before turning back to the open book lying before her.

"Okay, if you really don't want to talk to me. I guess I'll just go ask Scorpius what he knows." Roxanne slowly turned away.

"Wait... Don't talk to Scorpius... Besides, he doesn't know anything." Rose was pleading to her older cousin now, who was just looking at her sympathetically.

"Okay, I won't say anything. But you have to promise me that you will talk to someone when you need help, Albus and I are always here for you." Roxanne left Rose contemplating their conversation, alone.


	5. My broomstick

"Hey Roxy," Max appeared, wearing that heartbreakingly gorgeous smile of his. Roxanne slipped into yet another momentary day dream. Max always caught her by surprise. She still couldn't believe it was possible for guy like him to be interested in her. "Do you want to come for a walk?"

"Sure, where to?"

"Oh, um, I'm on shed duty this week. I've just got to check on some things," charming as he was, Roxanne couldn't help the feeling that he was up to something. But she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Why do you need me there?"

He was starting to look a bit pleased with himself. "I don't really want to go all the way over there by myself. Come on Roxy," He smiled, and she couldn't refuse.

* * *

"Wanna see my broomstick?"

The walk had been a lot further that Roxanne had anticipated, and she was hardly the exercising type.

"Max, what the hell are you talking about? I've seen that thing a thousand times. Can't you just check already?" She was out of breath, and starting to get irritated.

"Aw come on Roxy! You walked all the way down here with me and you're not even coming inside?" He was still looking pleased with himself. He smiled again, looking into her eyes this time.

"Wait a minute... you... want me... to come into the broom shed with you,"

"Yea what's wrong with that?"

"O yea. REAL classy Max! You have GOT to be joking!"

"Roxy, it's ok. Everyone does it,"

"You seriously want our first time to be in the broom shed?!"

"Well, I was just thinking,"

"And?"

"We've been together for a year now. And on and off before that. You know me. I know you – "

"CLEARLY not as well as you thought! Max I can NOT believe you! After all this time I thought you would make this something special. I'm not just anyone Max."

"I know! I know, it's just – "

"Just what? That you couldn't keep it in your pants for a little longer?"

"No, I swear! I thought we were ready for this,"

"MAX! It's not that we aren't ready, honestly. But I can't believe you can't see how I could be upset right now. How does this not make sense to you?"

"It's ok for everyone else, why not us?"

Roxanne couldn't believe what she was hearing. Here she was, under the impression that this amazing guy actually cared about her. He was perfect. Straight A student, head of Hufflepuff, captain of the Quidditch team, and drop dead gorgeous. She couldn't take it anymore. He didn't see her, not really. She was just another girl from the stand after all.

"Just because you're captain of the Quidditch team does not mean I'm your little cheerleader slut!"

"Roxy, I don't see you like that, no way,"

"Then what the hell is this all about?"

"Roxy, I love you."

"Ok, now I'm confused. You LOVE me? Max, you have never said that before,"

"I know, and it's probably not the best time, but Roxy listen, I really do love you,"

"How do I know you're not just trying to get in my pants?"

Max gave her a blank look.

"OH MY GOD! Ok Max that's it, we're done."

"What?" his eyes were now brimming with tears. How could he have read her so wrong?

"Max, are you crying?"

He looked away, trying desperately to find out why this all was happening, why his plan had gone so wrong.

"Max, look, you can't expect to be able to treat me like everyone else. I've told you before; I'm not your cheerleader. I'm leaving." Roxanne couldn't believe it. How could she have been so blind? Here she was, letting herself think that she was good at reading people, and the person that she thought she was closest to had deceived her. All he wanted her for was her body. "Typical." She muttered to herself as she toiled up the hill, desperate to put some distance between them before he could see her tears.

* * *

Annabelle was having the perfect day. It was one of the first properly sunny days they'd had in a while, it was Friday, and she had Care of Magical Creatures last. She looked forward to every Friday because of this. Care of Magical Creatures was her favourite subject, just because she got to spend her time outdoors. She was wasted on reading and writing. All Annabelle wanted to do with her life was spend her time in the outdoors; caring for things and watching them grow. She couldn't make herself forget that Albus would be there too. This was the only class they had by themselves, and they always sat together. Things just kept getting better and better. She smiled to herself, wondering what else the day had in store for her.

*

Albus had asked to walk her back to the castle. Annabelle was convinced that this day couldn't possibly get any better. They were having an amazing time, talking and laughing in the sunshine. She knew that Albus had a reputation, he was known for his womanizing abilities. But she'd noticed a change in him this year, and she wasn't the only one. Everyone was wondering what had got into him. Last year any day would have found him chatting up a different girl, all of them suitably gorgeous and absent minded. Now, he walked the halls free of arm candy. What's more, he was paying more attention to her than before. 'We must just be getting to be really good friends' Annabelle thought to herself as they passed into the shade of the castle corridors. "Hey, um I'd better be off. Roxanne is waiting for me in the common room. It was good talking to you Albus." She turned to leave, heading through the archway.

"Annabelle, wait." Albus grabbed her arm, pulling her gently backwards until she was facing him. They were standing close. She could feel his body heat, and couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. She got flustered. "Yea, what?"

"Annabelle," he was looking directly into her eyes. She now understood why all the other girls seemed so stupid, "I have something to ask you,"

Annabelle smiled, going red, butterflies tormenting her stomach, "What is it?"

"I was wondering," he paused. She was hanging on every word. He had adopted a tone of voice the likes of which she had never heard from him before. He had her completely hypnotised. "Are we ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just want to know, are you upset with me?"

"I'm not upset with you,"

"Good," Albus said absently, more to himself than to Annabelle. He smiled, "So we're still on for the Ball?"

"Of course!" she hadn't meant to sound so eager, "um, only if you want to be, that is,"

Albus looked directly into her eyes once more, "Annabelle, do you think I would go to all this trouble if I didn't want to already?"

Annabelle didn't know what to say. She broke his gaze, looking away, desperately trying to think of something to say in reply. She caught sight of a group of junior girls that had been swooning after him all year. They were staring at her with un-flinching hatred. Gobsmacked, she looked back to Albus, back into his deep green eyes. "What about your fan club?"

He laughed, looking over his shoulder at the hovering juniors. "Why should someone like you be worried about them?"

"Right now, they look capable of murder," they both started to laugh this time, and the juniors finally went on their way. "I should really get going, I promised Roxanne,"

"She can wait. Annabelle," She was looking at him with those intense blue eyes. Albus momentarily lost his train of thought.

"Yes?"

"Annabelle, I have one more question before you go," Albus had moved closer. Her back had already been against the wall, the cold stone contrasting sharply with the heat of the day. It was a curious sensation; hot and cold, having Albus so close.

"What is it?" She tried not to back away from his gaze this time, convinced that it was necessary.

"Annabelle, I want you to be with me."

"That wasn't a question," She couldn't help but joke with him, this was all so surreal.

He smiled, his gorgeous smile, "Do I need to make myself clearer?"

Her eyes were shining with joy, Albus was bewitched. "I'd like that,"

"We'll start again then." He paused, collecting his thoughts, "Annabelle, I want you to be with me. Do you want to make this official?"

Silence. Annabelle looked at Albus, smiling mischievously, "I guess I'll have to think about it,"

"What is there to think about?"

"Roxanne is waiting. I'll see you around." She was gone, leaving Albus leaning against the wall. He smiled to himself, and made his way to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Rose was sitting by the fire, trying hard to concentrate on her Charms essay, but to no avail. She couldn't stop herself thinking about what Scorpius had said to her. His words kept replaying in her mind; "You know that Fiona girl? Annabelle's sister. I think I'm starting to like her, you know? She's a pretty awesome girl. Do you think you could talk to her for me? Just to, you know, see if she feels the same way. Thanks Rose, you're a really good friend." She couldn't bring herself to face Fiona after that, even though she had promised Scorpius that she would talk to her. It had been three days now, and she still hadn't fulfilled her promise. She felt horrible for not following up on her word, but mostly she just didn't know how she'd face it. Fiona was gorgeous, the perfect girl. She had long blonde hair, blazing green eyes, and she was 14 years old. Rose did think it was a bit odd that Scorpius would go for a girl as young as her, but then it was only three years. Her train of thought was broken as Albus took his usual place beside her. He was radiating happiness, and he couldn't wipe that stupid grin off his face. The whole thing was making her nauseous. "What's with you?" Rose asked, irritated at the recent invasion of personal space.

"Oh, nothing," Albus sighed, still wearing that ridiculous grin "What 'bout you Emo kid?"

"Don't call me that."

"What? Seriously, you're sitting in the corner all by yourself, looking like crap,"

"Thanks Al. REAL confidence booster there. Now seriously, what do you want?"

"I want to make sure you're ok, you've been acting a bit... off,"

"It's none of your business. Now, if you don't mind, I've got an essay to write." Rose made to pack up her things, but Albus grabbed her arm before she could get away.

"Ro, if it's anyone's business, its mine. You can't keep this bottled up. It's doing you damage,"

"Ok whatever. Nothing is wrong with me. There, happy?"

"Rose Weasly, seriously. I'm not that stupid. Out with it."

"Fine. Scorpius asked me to talk to Fiona a while ago,"

"About what?"

"He asked me to talk to her to see if she likes him. Like, LIKES him likes him,"

"Oh, I see," The grin had disappeared. "Well that's a bit problematic isn't it?"

"But it shouldn't be! I mean, nothing should be stopping me from feeling happy for him. Nothing should be stopping me from going right up to Fiona and talking with her about him,"

"But the point is that it is."

"I know. Albus, what am I going to do? He's a Malfoy!"


	6. SLUT!

Fiona Barker was sitting in her fourth year transfiguration class, absently staring out the window. The Professor was describing the process of transforming inanimate objects in his usual monotone. It was yet another bland, rainy Tuesday.

Footsteps sounded across the pale flagstones, calling to attention the far reaches of her consciousness. She paid them no attention; she was distracted now by a passage in their text book about animal transfiguration. As she began to read more closely, she heard a familiar voice speaking with the Professor. Fiona looked up, intrigued by the rich tone wafting across the classroom, and she couldn't believe what she saw. There he was, tall, broad shouldered, speaking with Professor Vimont. Maxwell Finnigan, head of Hufflepuff, was standing less than five feet away, politely discussing an essay with the Professor.

Fiona couldn't believe her eyes. Max was a friend of her older sister, but only through affiliation. Annabelle's friend Roxanne had been his girlfriend for quite some time, and Fiona had had a crush on him since their very first encounter.

She was taken completely by surprise, and couldn't take her eyes off him, rather embarrassingly. Her best friend, Pedro, nudged her "Fiona, what are you doing? Come on he told us to pair up. O wait, it's him," he laughed "come on Fi, there's no point in mooning after him like that. He gets too much of that already. Now come on I want to get this right." Pedro pulled Fiona across the room. As she was being forced towards a pocket watch, she looked over her shoulder, hoping to catch a last glimpse of Max. As she turned, Max looked up. Fiona smiled briefly, marvelling at the fact that he was actually looking at her. Max smiled back.

* * *

"Rose!" Roxanne was calling to her from across the Great Hall. Rose couldn't believe that Roxanne had cut her hair. Roxanne used to have waist length, straight, jet black hair. But now, she had cut it all off. It was a boy cut, spiky, and she'd even changed her fringe from straight across to long and to the side. She had completely changed. Rose frowned as she made her way through the crowd towards her, wondering what else could have possibly gone wrong."Rose, you won't believe what I just saw. Max –"

"Roxy, I'm not talking to you if all you're going to do is just talk about him ok?"

"What? Well ok fine then. I just called you over here for nothing if we're going to have it your way,"

"Ok whatever."

They were staring at each other, momentarily angry. Rose smiled. She could never stay mad at Roxanne for long. "So what's this about Max?"

"I knew you'd come around. I saw him snogging someone in the 'T-Fig' courtyard," She said, mocking him, "you'll never guess who."

"Tell me!"

"Are you sure you really want to know this?"

Rose contemplated the possibilities briefly, then gave in. "You have to tell me,"

"Fiona."

"What? No!"

"Yes. What a man whore! It's only been, what, four days since we...? I can't believe him!"

"I know. But, Fiona? As in Annabelle's little sister?"

"One and the same. Slut. She was all over him,"

"I know! I thought she liked Scorpius,"

"Since when?"

"Since Scorpius told me that he's like in love with her,"

"Oh my god! No!"

"Yes."

"Slut!"

* * *

Jethro pushed the heavy wooden door, letting himself into the Hufflepuff Dormitory.

"Oh. Um sorry Max,"

"You could've knocked. I was busy,"

"I can see that,"

"What do you want? I was almost finished,"

"Whatever. I just need my book for Runes." Jethro crossed the small room, grabbed the heavy book and left. Max sighed, partly in relief, partly in pleasure. Jethro headed out of the common room and made for the library. His footsteps echoed around him, filling the empty corridors. Jethro had his head down, not paying any real attention to where he was going. He was so absorbed with his own thoughts that he didn't see her coming until it was too late. It was a full on collision that left the girl and all of their books scattered on the ground. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" Jethro held out his hand to help her off the floor, trying not to look at her now exposed legs. He looked away for a moment, distracting himself as he pulled the girl off the floor. "Roxanne? Is that you?"

"Yep, it's me. Thanks for that one," Roxanne was angry, more with herself than Jethro. After all, she wasn't even looking. "Just what I needed." She muttered to herself, outwardly fuming.

"Roxanne, it's me. Jethro?"

"Oh. Hi."

"Are you ok? Do you need to go to the hospital wing?"

"I'm Fine. I don't need to go to the hospital wing. I don't think so anyway. But I need to get going." As Roxanne made to leave, she stumbled, swaying slightly.

"You're not ok," Jethro grabbed her arm to support her, "I think you should sit down. You hit your head pretty hard." He gently guided her to a nearby bench and sat her down. "When did you cut your hair? I almost didn't recognise you,"

"Oh, I cut it, maybe three days ago,"

"Why?" _your hair was gorgeous_...

"I needed a change."

"Oh yea, fair enough. I haven't seen you around recently. We've missed you in Runes,"

"Yea. I do feel kinda bad about that. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologise to me, I was only joking,"

"Oh. Yea, right. I knew that," Roxanne finally smiled.

"Roxanne, are you, alright?" Jethro watched her carefully; scared he might have gone too far. Her smile faded. "You don't have to answer that,"

"It's ok. You know, you're the first person to ask me that directly," Roxanne was looking at him now, ignoring the pain in the back of her head. Jethro looked sincerely concerned. "You really want to know?"

"If you really want to tell me,"

"Well, I don't really want to talk about it." Roxanne bit her bottom lip, to stop herself from crying.

"Just say it. It's good to let it out. I don't mind, honestly... Is it about Max?"

"Is that even a question? How can you stand being friends with him?" Roxanne tightened the fists under her arms.

"Well, I wouldn't call us 'good' friends. It's sort of force of habit. He never used to be that bad, he's changed a lot since first year."

"Yeah, but did he have to change so much? He was such a great guy back then, and now he's moved on after, what? Four days? We were going out for a year." Roxanne sounded as if she were on the brink of tears. Good thing they were in an empty corridor.

"What do you mean he's moved on?" Jethro was shocked; _did he get with someone already?_

"What you mean, you don't know? I saw him sucking that filthy mud bloods face yesterday... I can't believe he finished with me and went on to a fourth year. Not to mention one of my best friends little sisters. Oh yeah, he has class."

"Wait, who's this fourth year?" Jethro really had no idea what she was on about.

"Fiona Barker, that scummy little blonde girl in Ravenclaw."

"That explains why he's needed so much alone time lately." Jethro spoke out loud, unaware that Roxanne had heard.

"Wait... What?" A hint of an amused smile could be found on her lips.

"Oh, uh, nothing. You can probably guess anyway." She just looked confused. "Well, think about it Roxanne, you're a smart girl." Still no reply. "He is a guy, he's been snogging Fiona, but probably nothing more than that, and he needs to get pleasure from somewhere."

Finally Roxanne clicked. "Oh.... I get it now. Ewww, do guys talk about that sort of thing?" A mock look of revulsion was apparent on her face.

"Well, I wouldn't say we talk about it. I walked in on him earlier."

Silence filled the corridor, while the two sat on the bench and looked at each other. All of a sudden they both burst out in laughter at the entire situation.

* * *

Rose was alone, sitting on her bed in an empty dormitory. Lily entered, cautiously, dodging the stray socks and jeans that littered the floor. "Rose are you in here?" Lily heard a shuffle coming from inside the curtains of Rose's bed.

"Huh?" _Sniff _"I'm here, who wants to know?" Rose choked out, knowing that she had made too much noise to act absent.

"Oh my gosh... what's wrong, Rose? Do you want me to do anything? Should I go get Albus?" Lily was frantically running around, hopeless in these types of situations.

"No... Lily, I'm fine... What did you want anyway?" Lily now moved past the curtains towards a bleary eyed Rose.

"Um, well I'm sort of on an errand for someone else, I don't think it was that important... so if, you don't want to go, I can just tell him you're sick or something."

"What? I'm confused... who is 'him'? And why did they send you?" Rose's red eyes turned to face lily in anticipation.

"Scorpius. He mentioned something about, Defence Against the Dark Arts homework." Rose lit up at the news. It was Scorpius who was looking for her, not her awkward little cousin. She knew it wasn't about the homework; they had just finished a topic and were homework free for the night.

"Well, what else did he say?"

"Let me think. He said that if you were willing to help him with his homework, then he would be waiting by the black lake, until five o'clock." Lily quoted, deep in concentration, trying to remember every detail.

"Ok, thanks for the message, now you can leave." Rose gestured towards the door, waiting for lily to leave before jumping out of bed and getting ready. It was already four thirty; she didn't want to risk him leaving. Rose quickly washed her face, tied up her hair and flattened her robes on her way out.

As Rose walked out of the castle doors, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She could see Scorpius. He was standing by the lake, throwing stones into the black abyss. He must have felt her presence because they were still a good ten metres away from each other when he turned and saw her. Her long auburn hair shone with the last rays of the afternoon sun. He was captivated; he remained speechless and frozen in place.

Rose slowly took a step forward, inhaling the rich taste of the moisture. As she made her way towards the boy, she noticed how his grey eyes glowed. Their eyes locked as she continued her journey, until she was close enough to reach out and touch him.

Rose was first to speak. "So what's this all about, I know it's not about the homework, since we don't even have any."

"Okay, so it's not about the homework. How else was I supposed to get Lily to give you my message? I couldn't exactly tell her about our deal now, could I?"

Rose felt a wave of disappointment wash through her entire body. _The deal, that's all he wanted. _"Oh... yeah... completely forgot about that." Rose collected all the courage she had, to say something, anything. "Has it been two weeks already?"

"Well, it's close enough. Besides, it hasn't really worked out quite like we had planned anyway."

_He sounds like he just wants get rid of me. He doesn't care at all. _Rose thought to herself. 'Oh... yeah." Rose was not happy with the way he was treating their deal. Her depression quickly turned to rage. She was now determined to win. Her confidence grew rapidly, "I suppose, we should ask each other questions then, and see who wins."

Scorpius nodded in agreement. They sat upon the grass and started to interrogate each other.

"What's my favourite colour?", "Where do I live?", "What's my favourite subject?", "What's my middle name?" and "What Quidditch team do I support?" were all questions that came up in the cross fire.

"Ok, so we're even." Scorpius counted up their scores in his head. "I think we should have one more question, and since it's my turn, if you get it right you win, and if you get it wrong, I do."

"Ok, that's fine with me."

Scorpius took a deep, relaxing breath, "Who do I worry about the most?" Scorpius asked with a serious face.

Rose thought back to every Quidditch game he played. She noticed how he constantly searched the crowds, looking for his parents. He was unable to concentrate or relax until he found them in their usual spot. "Your parents." Rose sounded pleased with herself, she knew she had won.

"Wrong." Scorpius replied, smiling. He quickly got to his feet, followed by Rose. She had a confused look on her face.

"Well, if I'm wrong, who is it? Who do you worry about the most?" Rose was a sore loser; she did not like the feeling.

"That's not part of the deal. I don't have to tell you. You got it wrong. Let's leave it at that."

"Probably Fiona." Rose muttered under her breath, too quiet for Scorpius to hear clearly. "Fine then, you won. What do you want?" Rose said, finally admitting defeat.

"I don't know yet, I think I'll decide after the ball." A grin spread across his face. Scorpius turned and headed towards the castle, leaving a dumbstruck Rose alone in the dark.

* * *

GO BEAUFORT! and all my friends there, they helped me write this story and had fun doing it.

here you go, Chapter six. thye next chapter is the day before the ball, and after that the halloween ball.

Reviews are very welcome. Enjoy!

* * *


	7. Guess what day it is

Rose's eyes flung open at the sound of feet sprinting across the dormitory. Unwilling to believe that it was actually morning, she braced herself for the inevitable impact. Annabelle threw herself at the mass of blankets, radiating excitement. "Guess what day it is," Annabelle said, still speaking into the shapeless mass of feather down. Rose groaned. "Come on sleepy head! Time for a nutritious breakfast before a day of pampering fun!" Annabelle was now clapping her hands with excitement. Rose burrowed further under the covers. _God this isn't even humanly possible... how is she this perky? _"What time is it?"

"Six. I would have been here earlier but it took me way longer than I thought to get here. I swear it's not actually that far but –"

"Anny, what do you want?"

"Don't you know what day it is? Come on Rose we've been talking about this ALL week! Aren't you even a weeney bit excited?"

"O god..." the truth finally dawned on Rose. "That's today?"

"Sure is! Now come on, we need to get breakfast before it closes."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes we do! We need to get an early start. Out of bed, sleepy head!" Annabelle ripped the covers off of Rose, exposing her to the stone chill of early morning. Rose threw on a jersey and some slippers, then followed a bouncing Annabelle out of the Gryffindor dormitory. "How did you get in here anyway?" a bemused Rose asked.

"Ever heard of a thing called bribery? Those old chocolate frog cards actually came in handy for once."

"I can not believe you."

They joined the early crowd at breakfast, finally settling into silence. Rose could feel the waves of excitement pouring off of Annabelle as Albus approached. He slid onto the bench beside her, Lysander beside Rose. Conversation was limited, but the chemistry between Annabelle and Albus was undeniable, even at this hour in the morning. Rose concentrated on her eggs, trying to keep her mind off of Scorpius. He was sitting at the Ravenclaw table facing her, likewise absorbed with his breakfast, fending off sleep. She still didn't know if he had a date to the ball and it was beginning to get to her. "Ro, are you listening to me?" Albus said, watching her expectantly.

Rose tore her gaze away from Scorpius, "What?"

"I asked if you're going to the ball with anyone. Are you?"

"Yea, you haven't told any of us what's going on with you," Annabelle added, watching her intently.

"Uh... no. I'm not going with anyone."

Albus shot Lysander a meaningful look, "Ok then, no need to get angry. So Lysander, Who's your date?"

"I'm not going with anyone either, actually." Lysander took a swig of pumpkin juice and smiled at Rose.

"Well this is rather convenient," said Annabelle, her voice full of meaning. Rose went red. _This can not be happening._ The situation turned awkward fast. The group was reduced to silence.

"Ok well Albus and I are going to sort out his tie dilemma. I'll see you in the prefects' bathroom later, ok?" Annabelle made to leave, pulling Albus along with her.

"Yea I guess I'll see you later." Rose went back to concentrating on her diminishing plate of eggs, trying to ignore the sense of awkward tension growing between them. Lysander didn't move from her side. "Well," he said, breaking the silence, "I'm sorry about that. I had no idea,"

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

Lysander could feel her presence by his side. He couldn't help imagining what it could be like to dance with her, to have her in his arms. He smiled.

"So anyway," Rose was now bent on changing the subject. _But wait, if we did go together, I would have a date. But Scorpius... _

"Um, yea anyway. What are you wearing tonight?"

"Oh um just this white dress."

"O yea, sounds cool. I've heard some rumours that you actually made it,"

"Yea I did. It was quite hard but I think it turned out ok. Well I hope so anyway," Rose chuckled and the tension broke.

"I'm sure you did a good job,"

They fell back into silence as they finished what was left of breakfast. As they got up to leave, Lysander suggested a short walk. Rose remembered that she was still in her pyjamas. "Perhaps not outside then," They proceeded towards the Gryffindor common room, taking the long way round. They rounded the final corner, passed through the portal behind the fat lady and entered the Gryffindor common room. "Hey, Rose wait up a minute. Got a minute?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"I was wondering, because of our um... circumstance if you would consider maybe... um... coming to the ball with me?"

"Oh," Rose didn't quite know what to say. "Why now?"

"Uh..." Lysander was near speechless._ Good question. Idiot!_ "I don't know honestly. I'm sorry. You don't have to if you don't want to –"

"It's fine. I just wanted to know."

"Oh, ok then. So do you want to?" the question hung in the air between them, creating tension once more.

"Um ok I guess so. Just as friends though, right?"

"Oh yea sure of course" a look of disappointment spread across his face as she turned and left for her dormitory.

* * *

Rose entered the prefects' bathroom which was overflowing with giggling girls. She groaned and pushed her way through the crowd towards Annabelle. "Who are all these people?" Rose mumbled.

"Oh you know; friends, acquaintances, randoms." Annabelle said very matter-of-factly. She directed Rose towards a mirror that was already pilled full with cosmetics and brushes. "So where do you want to start, hair or make-up?"

"Um, do we need to start anywhere? Are we really that short on time? I mean it's only ten in the morning and the ball doesn't actually start until seven tonight."

"Well, there is a lot of work to do, no offence."

"I take a lot of offence to that." Rose laughed and finally started to relax. "Okay, well what if I give you full reign of my face, and I'll let Roxanne take care of my hair, she said she wanted to."

"Okay, that's fine with me. So your dress is white right?" Annabelle starting putting Rose through a rigorous interrogation, which she insisted was to be able to choose colours that will perfectly complement her entire outfit, from shoes to dress. In the end they decided on silvery eye shadow, and a more natural complexion. Just as they were applying moisturiser, Roxanne suddenly appeared out of the shadows; both Rose and Annabelle got a fright.

Rose composed herself, "Finally, I thought you were never going to turn up, do you still want to do my hair?"

"Yea, of course." Roxanne was very hard to read, neither Rose nor Annabelle knew what was really going on in that head of hers.

"Ok, well, I'll go get the rest of my things and then I guess we can get started. Apparently it will take a lot of work." Rose got up from her chair and left for Gryffindor tower.

"Good she's gone; I really need to talk to you." Roxanne turned towards Annabelle with a very serious expression on her face.

"Um... why?" Annabelle was lost, why would Roxanne need to talk to her, alone?

"Well, I didn't know if I should say anything, but you're my friend, and I would like to think that you would do the same for me."

"Okay, what is it?"

"I was talking to Rose last night and she kept going on about you and your sister Fiona."

Annabelle tensed, she was very protective when it came to Fiona. "What did she say?"

"Well, not too much she was just calling you both 'filthy mud bloods, who are just sluts who don't deserve to be here,' her words not mine."

"Why would she say that? I thought we were friends." Annabelle was very confused, last time she checked they were still good friends, Rose had crossed the line when she bought Fiona into this.

"I know I was as confused as you are." Just at the moment Rose entered the room, with a bag and shoes in hand. She reached them and the conversation died.

"Well, I bought my make-up, and I am all ready to get beautified." Rose had a massive grin, splitting her face in two.

"Um... actually, I don't think I have time to do your make-up anymore, I realised that I have a lot of stuff to do myself." Annabelle picked up all of her items and moved across the room.

"What was that all about?" Rose had no idea what had happened while she was gone.

"I don't know aye. As soon as you left, she just started bitching about you, saying that you are a jealous bitch who only cares about yourself, and that you're easy and pretty much a slut. You must have done something pretty bad to piss her off that much."

"What?! I didn't do anything."

"Well, it doesn't really matter, I think that she may be taking her frustrations out on you, I mean put yourself in her shoes, she is a pretty ordinary looking mud blood, who is just jealous that you are practically a pure blood, with famous parents."

"Yea, I suppose, but I can't believe she can be that bitchy, and now she's with Albus, how am I going to face her?"

"I don't know, you could always confront her about it. I find that it always helps me, I get it out of my system and everything."

"Yea, I might do that, but after I get ready, thanks for the advice." Rose turned deep in thought towards the mirror and starting applying foundation.

Rose and Annabelle did not speak until four o'clock that afternoon. Both had their hair and make-up finished and were making their way to the designated changing area at the other end of the prefects' bathroom.

"Hey." Annabelle spoke coldly to Rose.

"What is your problem? I never did anything to you, and you just started being horrible and bitchy." Rose blew up, unable to hold back her anger.

"Wow, excuse me; I believe that you are the bitchy one. I mean what is your problem with Fiona, she never did anything to you, and I am no 'filthy mud blood' thank you very much." Rose was flabbergasted, what was going on?

"What are you talking about, I never called you a mud blood. Roxanne told me you called me a slut and said that I was just jealous."

"Really, Roxanne told me that you were being really bitchy about me and Fiona." Rose and Annabelle understood. "Is she that bad that she has to make us miserable too?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of worried about her actually, I mean last time she stirred this much shit was back in our first year when she got a detention for punching Max after he cheated on her. Do you remember that? She stole my remeberall and put it in your bag so I would see it."

"Yea, I remember, you wouldn't talk to me for a week. What are we going to do now, she can't get away with it, and she needs to understand she can't be so bitchy."

"Why don't we just give her the silent treatment? I know it's really immature but she's being immature as well."

"Okay, but only until she learns her lesson, I don't want her last ball to be ruined."

The girls got changed and on their way out of the bathroom, used a quick spell to clean the bathroom and headed for the transfiguration courtyard.

* * *

As soon as the group of people came into view Annabelle broke into a run to find Albus, leaving Rose to walk into the mass of her friends by herself. Her long white dress was blowing in the sudden breeze and her messy up-do of red hair flew in her eyes and she stumbled. She felt a hand on her elbow, steadying her. She looked up and met those great big grey eyes. "You alright there?"

"Um, yea. I'm not that used to these heels." They walked towards the benches; Scorpius still had not removed his hand from her elbow. "So who invited you to this anyway? I thought this was a pre-ball for my friends."

"Hey, I'm friends with your friends as well, like Lysander."

"Oh Lysander, is he here yet?"Rose seemed anxious.

"Um, yea, I think so. Why do you care?"

"Well, he is my date."

"Oh, really is he? Since when?"

"A while." Neither of them had noticed but they had slowly moved closer to each other. Rose broke out of her trance and suddenly got up and left, without another word.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I was sick.**

**We need your opinions on whether all of the extra characters are annoying you because we wanted to add a couple more for a little bit. And please tell us if you want more of Rose and Scorpius, and less about annabelle and Albus. Please just leave a review and help us make it better.**


	8. STOP!

The doors for the Great Hall flew open, letting the ball finally come into view. Rose felt awkward walking in on Lysander's arm, especially since Scorpius would already be in there, this made her nervous. What had she done before? Why hadn't she just been honest and told him that they were going as friends since this morning? Instead she tried to sound mysterious and then practically ran away, that was the last time she saw him. "Should we get our picture taken?" Lysander asked Rose forcing her to look at her date instead of searching the crowd for Scorpius.

"Um, yea." They made their way over to the photo area, but on their way Rose saw something that she was not expecting. Fiona was sitting at a table wearing a pale blue dress, her long blonde hair fell over her slender shoulders. She looked lost. "Three guesses who she's with." Rose mumbled to herself not meaning for anyone to hear.

"What? Who would that be then?" Lysander spoke in her ear, trying to cheer her up.

"Scorpius obviously. He told me he liked her."

"Um, I don't-" Lysander was interrupted but the photographer calling out for them.

* * *

Roxanne was not in a good mood, not only had she failed at making Annabelle and Rose hate each other, she was also shunned. The pre-ball in the Transfiguration courtyard had been a bore, to Roxanne's standards. Now she could see Max walking across the hall towards the punch table, she suddenly felt utterly parched. "Alone I guess." Roxanne asked Max who looked surprised and rather shifty as he hid something behind his back. "What is that?"

"Nothing." He threw something under the table and left with two cups in hand. _What was that all about?_ Roxanne peered under the table, only to find an empty bottle of muggle Vodka. _I bet that stupid muggle born friend of his gave it to him. _Roxanne filled a glass with punch and as she started to sip, she saw him again, but he was not alone. As she craned her neck she could clearly see Max with his arms around Fiona, their eyes locked and that same suspicious look smiled at her. Roxanne felt sick to her stomach. _He bought that stupid little mud blood to the BALL?! How could he? _She quickly downed her drink just so she could get another one before finding somewhere to sit. This night was turning into a disaster for Roxanne.

* * *

Annabelle was having the best night ever. Her knee length colourful dress flew out as Albus spun her around. They had been inseparable since the pre-ball. As soon as they arrived at the ball Albus had asked Annabelle to dance. "Albus I'm thirsty, can we go get a drink?" Annabelle asked lovingly without breaking eye contact.

"Of course." They walked hand in hand over to the drinks. Roxanne was also up getting yet another drink; Annabelle looked at her with the worst glare she could produce and then proceeded to act like she wasn't there.

"Hi Annabelle!" Roxanne slurred her words together. "O-M-G are you two officially BF/GF?" Roxanne was shoving her face right between the two of theirs. Albus and Annabelle shared an awkward glance.

"Um, yes Roxanne, didn't you already know that?" Albus answered slowly.

"Well, I didn't know it was official."

"Albus, can we go dance again?" Annabelle whined, trying to get away from Roxanne at any cost.

"I thought you were thirsty,"

"Not anymore." Annabelle dragged Albus away from the punch bowl and onto the dance floor.

They were happily dancing in a group of Albus' Quidditch friends when the tone of the music changed from modern muggle dance music to a slow romantic waltz. Albus' friends quickly dispersed, probably over to the punch, so Annabelle and Albus were left on their own in the middle of the floor, he pulled her close and they began to dance. At first it was slightly awkward, but soon they were in a world of their own, staring into each other's eyes. It was as if no one else existed, they danced without stopping just holding on to each other and never letting go.

* * *

Fiona imagined this night being magical and perfect, but so far it was not so great. Max walked her in, not once commenting on her outfit, and just dumped her on a table for fifteen minutes. Fiona saw Rose, she had always liked her but Rose did not look happy to see Fiona. A little while after that she saw Roxanne, just as Max finally returned, Roxanne looked furious as Max grabbed Fiona around the waist and started kissing her neck, making her feel very uncomfortable in the process. She hadn't even seen Annabelle yet, and that was half the point of coming, to see her big sister at the ball. This night was not turning out that wonderful; she was starting to contemplate whether she should have come at all. "It's quite stuffy in here. Let's go outside."Max whispered seductively in her ear. He then proceeded to lead her out into the harsh night breeze without even waiting for her reply.

* * *

Rose felt awkward dancing with Lysander, his hands felt uncomfortable around her waist. After the song finished, they walked back to the table they shared with their friends. Roxanne was sitting at the table, acting kind of odd, talking with Jethro. "I'm going to get a drink, OK." Rose spoke up.

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?" Lysander was acting like the perfect gentleman.

"No, I'm OK, I'm going to go say hi to some people afterwards, anyway." Rose quickly left before Lysander could protest. Rose was almost at the punch bowl when someone stepped in her way, blocking her path.

"Can we talk?" Scorpius looked down at Rose who started to look annoyed.

"No thanks. I'm going to get a drink."

"Oh, wouldn't drink that punch if I were you." Scorpius was started to get distracted. "Anyway, Please Rose come and talk to me."

"No. Why would I go anywhere with you?" Rose was holding her ground.

"Come on Rose, I really need to talk to you."

"There is no way you can make me."

"Oh really?" A smirk started to spread across Scorpius' face. "Well, this is what I want for winning the bet. You have to come outside and talk to me."

"You cannot be serious!"

"Deadly."

"Fine let's get this over and done with." Rose reluctantly followed Scorpius outside.

* * *

Roxanne was not feeling herself. She felt dizzy and a little bit queasy. So far she has had a run in with Annabelle and Albus and tried to hit on Professor Longbottom. Now she was sitting at the table with Jethro keeping a watchful eye on her. She did not dare to dance, she could picture herself now, one spin and everyone would see her lunch. "Wha's the tiiime?" Roxanne turned to Jethro.

"It is about eleven o'clock."

"I think imma gonna go to bed now."

"Really, but it's quite early."

"Well, I don' really wanna stay here an' watch Max with 'is new girlfriend."

"OK, well I'll walk you back to Ravenclaw, I don't trust you to get there all by yourself."

"Oh kay kay kay." Roxanne attempted to stand up but immediately fell over. Jethro held her arm, to keep her up right and led her out of the grand hall.

* * *

Max had led Fiona out and away from the ball, eventually they stopped in an unknown courtyard. "So having a goodnight?" Max whispered to Fiona seductively while pushing her towards a wall.

"Um... yea... it's been good... thanks-" Max shut her up with a kiss hard on the lips. "Shouldn't we get back to the ball?" Fiona gasped when she was able to breathe.

"Na... no point." Another kiss. "It's almost finished, and I thought we could have our own after ball." Max pushed her closer to the corner.

"Well, I really want to see Annabelle."

"You can always see her tomorrow." Fiona was now backed into a corner, with no way to get out. Max lifted her up the wall and continued to kiss her neck.

"Max! I don't want to do this."

"Come on. You owe me something. How many fourth years do you know that were going to the ball. Just relax."

"NO MAX! GET OFF ME!" Max slid his hands up her dress towards her underwear. "STOP MAX! HELP!"

* * *

"So what do you want Scorpius?" Rose had waited until they could no longer hear the noise from the ball to question him.

"I just want to talk to you. I want to know why you have been having so many mood swings lately, and most of all... why you won't talk to me and keep avoiding me." Scorpius sounded serious. They continued walking while Rose thought about what there was that she could say.

"Do you want the truth?" They stopped walking and turned towards each other.

"Yes, more than anything."

Rose took a deep breath and explained to Scorpius how she felt when he asked her about Fiona. "So I just don't want to think that there could be something going on with us, when obviously there isn't. I'm just putting myself in bad situations with you, and I know I will just get my heart broken. So I've been trying to avoid any situation that could potentially harm me. AND not to mention you bought Fiona to the ball." Rose took another deep breath, finally able to relax again.

Scorpius started to laugh. Rose was now really confused. "Are you serious?!" Scorpius spoke through fits of laughter.

"What is so funny?" she scowled.

"Did you just say that there would never be any chance with us, even though you like me?"

"Yes, and I don't see the punch line in that."

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just you are so daft!"

"That is it. I am not going to stand here, taking your abuse. I just let my heart out and you laugh in my face." Rose turned and started a quick stride to get away from him.

Scorpius stretched out an arm to stop her. "Wait Rose. It's not what I mean. Please let me explain."

"Fine." Rose crossed her arms and stared at him.

"Well, the only reason I asked you about Fiona was because I thought that YOU would never like ME." Rose uncrossed her arms. "And, did you say that I bought Fiona here?" Rose nodded, lost for words. "Well, I didn't, if the gossip I heard was correct, Max invited her."

"OK, so in summary we have both just been complete and utter twats?"

"I think so. But now what are we going to do?" Rose shrugged her shoulders, a hint of a smile could now be found on her lips. "I think I have an idea." He whispered seductively, towards Rose. There face's where only an inch apart.

"STOP MAX! HELP!" They froze, and immediately ran in the direction of the screams. Rose paused momentarily to remove her high heels, abandoning them in the dark. Rose was faster than Scorpius and got to the courtyard first. The scene that she found was one she would never forget. Max had Fiona pushed up against the corner, unable to get free. His large cold hand was now covering her mouth preventing her from screaming, his other hand was between her legs. The look of on Fiona's face was one of absolute terror.

Without thinking Rose pulled out her wand and pointed it straight at Max. A flash of green light burst out of the wand, pushing Max out of the way. Rose ran towards Fiona, threw her arms around her in comfort. "Are you OK?" Fiona only buried her head into Rose.

The sound of Max throwing up could now be heard. "You... bitch" Max could not continue talking as he felt a large group of slugs climbing up his throat.

Scorpius now arrived to see Max throwing up Slugs, and Rose, with her wand on the ground next to her, comforting a distraught Fiona. "What the hell happened here? Are you two OK? What happened to Max?"

Rose replied, "I'm fine, I'm not too sure about Fiona though. Um, I just used a curse my dad told me about, it was the first thing I could think of, he should be throwing up slugs for a few hours."

"Wow."

"Scorpius, I need you to do something."

"What?"

"I need you to run back to the ball and find Annabelle and Professor McGonagall. I need you to show them here, but try not to let anyone else follow you, Fiona does not need a group of teenagers staring at her at a moment like this." Without another word Scorpius was gone.

* * *

Rose was sitting with a crying Fiona, when Scorpius finally came into view again, McGonagall, Annabelle and Albus following soon after.

"FIONA!" Annabelle shot past both Albus and Scorpius, bare foot, and ran straight to Fiona, taking Rose's place around her. There was no need for explanation, everyone knew what had happened.

A gasping McGonagall finally reached the scene. "Malfoy can you please escort Finnegan to the hospital ward."

* * *

**A/N: Well here is the ball night... please tell me what you think.**


End file.
